Blind
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: "We're prisoners of war." She whispered. But the sound still seemed so loud in the big empty room with its deafening silence and the blackness that pressed down on them.  "I suppose so." Alfie answered. / AU Amfie set in a prisoner of war camp. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've not posted for a while and I feel quite bad for that. But here I am. This is part one of an AU Amfie two-shot. It's set in a dystopian future where there is a huge war going on. Amber and Alfie are rebel spies who have been captured by the opposition and are being held in a prisoner of war camp. There is some violence and possible distressing sections which is why this is rated T. If you don't want to read that type of stuff then you shouldn't read this two-shot. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. Blame any typos on my iPhone autocorrect ahaha :3 **

* * *

"The captured rebels are here sir." said the beefy man with the deep voice. A small huddle of seven were pushed forwards, their eyes fearful and their bodies covered in dirt.

"Bring 'em in 'ere." A different man replied, his eyepatch slipping slightly as he turned on his heel and walked away. The rebels were pushed forcefully along behind him.

"I'm scared boo." Amber whispered, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"We'll get back to camp soon. The rebels'll come and rescue us." Alfie replied, wrapping his arm around her as he stroked her hair reassuringly. The two of them followed the other rebels down the dingy, badly lit hallway. A tall beefy man opened three separate doors and pushed Alfie and Amber through the first one. It slammed behind them ominously, the clanging of metal on metal making Amber feel uneasy.

The darkness engulfed them and it pressed down on the couple like a blanket, sticking to their skin as they fumbled their way into the corner of the cell. Alfie slid down the wall and leant his head against it while Amber tucked herself under his left arm and rested her head on his chest.

"We're prisoners of war." She whispered. But the sound still seemed so loud in the big empty room with its deafening silence and the blackness that pressed down on them.

"I suppose so." Alfie answered, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep Ambs."

"I don't know if I can sleep boo." She still snuggled deeper into his chest and draped her arm across Alfie's stomach, her breathing slowing steadily.

The light was blinding when the door opened later. They could have been in there for minutes or hours. All the time blurred together easily in the darkness. A tall man with thick, matted dark haired strolled into the room and wandered around the edge, striking matches on the walls and lighting the tall candles that hung from the brackets by the doorway. Light blossomed in the room and the couple stood, stretching out the cricks in their bodies. The dark haired man slithered forwards, taking the edge of Amber's jaw in his long fingers.

"Aren't you a pretty one." He hissed, pushing her hair back off her face. Amber grimaced but tried to stay strong and glared at the man. Suddenly he grabbed her right wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Get off her!" Alfie yelled, attempting to attack the man. Quick as a flash, the man hooked his arm around Amber's throat, suffocating her.

"You take one more step towards me.. Boy." He spat, "Then I kill her."

"It's o-okay boo." Amber choked out, her face beginning to go blue. The man released her neck and she had fallen to the floor gasping and choking. He pulled her up and dragged her out of the room.

"I love you!" Amber yelled as the metal door clanged shut behind them, leaving Alfie alone in the dim room.

The candle had burnt halfway down by the time Amber started screaming. They were deep, heart-wrenching screams of pain that made Alfie cry out in distress. She continued her screaming for what seemed like hours and eventually the tall candle burnt through all the wax and left Alfie in the darkness, the ghost of Amber's screaming ringing around in his head. His head was buried in between his knees and he felt sick to his core as Amber's screeches buffeted around him, attacking him like the waves attack a rock.

After Alfie's tears had subsided and the pressing darkness had become more of comfort, the door opened. Amber stumbled in and Alfie pulled himself up, catching her as she tripped and landed in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and trembled as his arms tightened around her. A different man entered and replaced the candles, lighting them quickly before slamming the door shut.

Amber pulled away from Alfie's chest and looked up at him. He nearly threw up. Her eyes that were once so grey and bright were completely destroyed, jagged red lines crisscrossing the iris and blinding her. There were two thin cuts underneath her eyes and the side of her face was covered in bruises.

"I'm sure I look horrible."

"No. You're beautiful. You always will be." Alfie replied, kissing her lips gently.

The two of them sank to the ground and curled up together, Alfie's arm wrapping around her stomach as she tucked her legs around to fit his. They fell asleep that way, spooning on the floor of a dingy, damp prison cell. The war raged on outside and the other rebels trapped in the camp fell asleep. And one by one all the lights went out as the candles melted because soon everybody would melt away. In this war where everybody was a spy, nobody was trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's part two of the Amfie two-shot. I'm sorry its taken a while to get it uploaded, I've been really busy lately. I hope you all enjoy it. Same warnings apply to this chapter. Some violence and upsetting content. **

* * *

In the morning they were both very stiff, their necks aching and their backs hurting. Alfie's eyes opened first and he stared down at Amber who could look almost peaceful if it weren't for the huge bruise blossoming on her cheek. Alfie stood up and stretched out, jumping slightly as the door was flung open loudly. Amber sat up and looked startled, frantically swivelling her head around to try and see what was happening.

"I can't see." She whispered, her features dropping with sadness as the realisation struck her. Alfie quickly pulled her away from the door as a few tall men with guns were entering the room. Alfie tried to pull her up but she sank to her knees with her hair pulled back off her face. He took her hand tightly and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring on her slim finger. He used his other hand to tilt her chin upwards slowly and press a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. They both pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching as he stared in her eyes.

"I.. I love you." She said, pressing her lips to his again, a few tears dripping down her cheek.

"I love you too Ambs." Alfie answered, wiping the tears away gently with his fingertips.

"I wish I could see you one last time." Amber said, opening her blind eyes and lowering her head. Alfie clutched at his face, tears streaming out of his eyes as he sank to his knees next to Amber. He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek gently.

"We'll heal you, I promise." Alfie whispered, "When I get us back home you'll be healed in a minute."

"But we're not going home." She whispered, her voice full of so much dread. Alfie stood up and lifted Amber onto her feet.

"Amber I.. I promised your mother I would keep you safe."

"You promised my daddy that you'd stay away from his princess too." She answered. Her eyes would have been alight with playful mischief but now they were blank, scarred with a myriad of ugly red lines.

"That was before. Before the war. It was before I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Alfie said, his fingertips caressing the edge of her jaw.

"And you have. Here we are, together. This is the best death we can hope for."

"When did you become so mature." Alfie questioned with a slight chuckle.

"I love you." Amber whispered desperately into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alfie held her tightly, feeling her soft hair touch his cheek gently as he tried to hold back his tears.

"This is it. This is the end." She murmured, pulling away from the hug and taking his face in her hands. Tears leak from her destroyed eyes as her long fingernails graze his chin.

"It was so wonderful." Alfie replied, leaning down and pressing their lips together, a heated spark flaring at their lips and spreading through their bodies with the heat of the sun. His hands came down to rest, one on her shoulder and the other gently holding her hip. Alfie allowed his tears to escape and he felt them, tingly and salty on his lips as he kissed Amber as if his life depended on it. It burnt. It burnt away at him from the inside out because he couldn't save her. This was the girl he'd been madly in live with for years and he couldn't save her. Amber was the girl with the blonde ponytail who carried a my little pony lunchbox and demanded a carton of orange juice when she was seven. Amber was the girl who was clever, so unbelievably clever but it was hidden under so many layers of insecurity that she never showed it. Amber was the girl that he kissed in the rain and they both agreed it looked much better in the films. She was the girl he'd lost his virginity too. She was the girl he was going to marry.

She was the one.

The door swung open again and the sounds of heavy footsteps pulled them out if their private fantasy. Two men came and pushed them towards the wall as they gripped hands and braced themselves for the end.

"I love you Amber. I love you so much." Alfie cried hopelessly.

"I love you too boo." She replied. Alfie saw the men at the door lower their masks and set up their guns.

"Do you remember the summer." Alfie asked in a whisper, "The one where we found that meadow."

"It was full of flowers and the grass grew up past our knees. We were only about nine then so maybe the grass isn't really a jungle."

"But it felt like a jungle. You were Princess Marmalade and I was a great the Prince who was coming to find you."

"I was waiting in a tree. I was waiting for my prince to visit my 'tower'"

"I thought I'd lost you for good. It felt like I was trekking through the forest for hours."

"But when you found me it was perfect." Amber whispered softly as if speaking any louder would break the memory.

"You were wearing a red checkered dress."

"You had a twig in your hair."

"When you smiled the sun felt brighter."

"I pulled the twig out for you."

"And I said thank you m'lady" Alfie replied, his eyes misting over with tears.

"You said chocolate was the best snack in the world." Their hands tightened as the guns were loaded.

"You had your hair in two plaits."

"You told me you had a fear of small spaces."

"I still have that fear." Alfie's eyes slipped closed.

"I lov-"

The guns fired. They dropped to the floor in a pool of blood, their hands still clasped together. And in a meadow somewhere a girl in a red dress plays princes and princesses with a little boy who calls her m'lady. So they live there forever.


End file.
